


Morning

by LesbianKarstein



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic, Dorks in Love, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 13:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15558747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianKarstein/pseuds/LesbianKarstein
Summary: A not so typical morning with Sanvers.





	Morning

Maggie Sawyer loved Alex Danvers, she would die for her, and she knew Alex would too, they had been in love for two years now, and when they Kiss still feel like when they first kiss, they would wake up in each other's shirts and laugh, and then Danvers would softly Kiss her, and they both would get up and cook breakfast together, like they always did since their first sleepover.

But then, on a sunny spring day, while the alarm clock player their song, Alex Just looked into Maggie's eyes and said, laughing, "Sawyer, would you be my wife?"

"Are u serious Danvers? we'been dating for over two years"

"You did not answer my question, detective."

then Maggie kissed her and then smiled.

"So, I'm guessing that is a yes?"

"that's What you for?"

"Yeah"

"That's right Danvers"

And they smiled and kissed for a long time, until Alex for a call from the D.E.O.

"Duty calls", she said, and they both laughed.


End file.
